RAPPEL
by stephnini
Summary: Ce fanfic se passe dans la saison 7, Spike a son âme, plus de puce et la force ne peut plus le contrôler. Spike et Buffy sont ensemble. Il y a toujours les potentielles.


Rappelle

Ce fanfic se passe dans la saison 7, Spike a son âme, plus de puce et la force ne peut plus le contrôler. Spike et Buffy sont ensemble. Il y a toujours les potentielles.

Personnages : Buffy (B) et Spike (S)

Potentiels : Kennedy (K) (gay sort avec Willow), Sarah (Sa), Veronica (V), Tess (T) et Michelle (M)

Pensés : italique

Il est 00h00 Spike et Buffy rentre de patrouille

Les potentielles sont assissent par terre dans le salon, elles discutent.

Buffy arriva

B : De quoi parliez vous ?

K : de toi

B : comment ça

V : C'est vrai que 2 vampire ont récupérer leur âme pour toi

B : non ce n'est pas exactement vrai

T : raconte-nous

B : Quoi ?

M : oui s'il te plait Buffy raconte-nous l'histoire d'Angel et de Spike

B : Pourquoi ?

V : parce que on n'apprendra peut être quelque chose et puis on s'est jamais si on tomba amoureuse d'un vampire

B : doucement les filles il faut que le vampire tombe amoureux sinon il vous tuera amoureuse ou pas

K : avec moi il y a aucun risque

Ils se mettent à rire

B : Kennedy il existe des dames vampires tu sais

K : oui peut être mais il y a Willow

B : je sais

V : alors Buffy tu nous raconte

Spike arriva à son tour

S : vous raconté quoi ?

B : l'histoire d'Angel et

S : ah

K : jaloux Spike

Spike lui sourit

B : et la tienne

S : alors je reste

Buffy et Spike s'assoient sur le canapé l'un à côte de l'autre en face des potentielles.

B : je commence par l'histoire d'Angel et la fin pour le meilleur

Sarah : c'est-à-dire ?

B : l'histoire de Spike (en souriant a Spike qui passa son bras sur ses épaules)

Elle commença son récit sans bouger de l'étreinte de Spike.

B : Le vrai nom d'Angel est Liam, il a été engendré c'est-à-dire transformé en vampire

par Darla en 1753 il prend le nom d'Angelus vampire au visage d'ange

M : il a vraiment un visage d'ange

B : oui

Spike ronchonna

Buffy se retourne vers lui et lui sourit avec amour

Spike lui sourit

Les potentiels rire légèrement en voyant la scène.

B : Pendant plus d'un siècle avec Darla il tua plein de personne jusqu'en 1860 a Londres, il tue un prête dans un confessionnal. A ce moment-là, une jeune fille entre pour confesser ses péchés: elle a des visions et croit que c'est l'œuvre du diable. Le prêtre mort, Angelus se fait passer pour lui, et dit à Drusilla qu'elle est l'enfant du diable. A partir de ce moment, Angelus s'amusera avec elle: tortures mentales, massacre de sa famille et de ses amis. Jusqu'au jour où Drusilla se réfugie dans un couvent. Le jour où elle allait adopter le voile, Angelus la transforme en vampire. Finalement en 1898, Angelus tue une jeune bohémienne en Roumanie et sa famille le maudit en lui rendant son âme pour qu'il soit torturé à jamais par ses crimes. Angel quitte alors l'Europe pour l'Amérique. En 1957, alors qu'il vit en reclus dans un hôtel de Los Angeles, il aide une jeune femme qui l'accuse ensuite et le fait pendre, il renonce alors à aider les autres. En 1996 a New York, Angel vit dans la rue et se nourrit du sang de rats, un démon neutre nommé Whistler le contact l'emmène à Los Angeles où il me montre a la sortie de l'école le jour ou Merrick c'été mon observateur m'a appris que j'été l'élue, Angel qui m'épié depuis sa voiture tomba amoureux de moi. Il décide de m'aider à vaincre les forces du mal. En 1997 Lorsque j'ai déménage à Sunnydale, Angel est déjà sur place, vivant dans un appartement aménagé dans un entrepôt. Au début il m'aider contre les force du mal puis peu a peu je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et nous somme sortie ensemble mais l'âme d'Angel est une malédiction c'est-à-dire que un seul moment de véritable bonheur lui fait perdre son âme et je lui es donné cette instant de bonheur

M : ces quoi cette instant de bonheur

B : tu vois quand une fille et garçon s'aiment ils

M : oh j'ai comprit

B : oui donc après il s'est retransformé en Angelus et m a fait du mal mais pas physique au début, il a tué la petit amie de Giles et a torturé Giles pour savoir comment ouvrir Acathla, Acathla été un statue qui libérer un démon qui peut détruire la terre. Spike aimant le monde comme il est, ma propose son aide pour faire échouer les plans d'Angelus. Evidemment, il a aussi d'autres motivations: prendre sa revanche sur Angelus et récupérer Drusilla. N'est ce pas chéri

S : oui c'est vrai mais a cette époque j'été dingue

B : disons que tu été l'ancien Spike

S : oui

B : donc Angelus a réussi à ouvrir Acathla mais juste après Willow a réussi a lui redonné son âme mais c'été trop tard j'été obligé de la tué c'été la seul solution pour sauver le monde.

K : ça c'est ma Willow

Ils lui sourient tous

M : ça du être horrible pour toi

B : oui je suis même parti après sans prévenir personne je suis revenu que 3 mois plus tard.

V : mais Angel est vivant

B : oui car comme il avait son âme la dimension démoniaque l'a renvoyé sur terre au bout de 4 mois de tortures psychologiques quand il est revenu il été fou mais peu a peu il a récupérer et redevenu normal.

Buffy se redressa, Spike mit sa main sous tee-shirt et lui caressa le bas du dos, elle frissonna assez fort

M : Buffy ça va ?

Les potentiels ne voyaient pas la main de Spike

B : oui très bien j'ai eu juste un petit frison

M : pourquoi

B : Euh juste un peu froid

Elle regarda Spike amoureuse, Spike lui sourit

V : Buffy

B : oui

V : tu continu

B : oui oui

M : vous êtes ressorti ensemble

B : oui mais il a jamais reperdu son âme

M : tu veux dire que vous n'avez plu

B : oui c'est ça

K : oh dur

B : non enfin parfois si, mais a la fin de ma dernière année au collège il a décide te partir pour que je puisse avoir une vie normal enfin normal pour une tueuse ça été très dur

M : mais il t'aimait toujours

Spike avait arrête de la caresser

B : oui il a fait ça pour moi et il m'aime toujours

V : et toi

K : Veronica

V : Oups désolé

Spike reprend ses caresses pour faire comprendre à Buffy qu'elle devait dire la vérité

Buffy le regarde et lui murmure très bas

B : Je t'aime

Spike lui sourit

Elle retourne son regard vers les potentielles

B : oui mais différemment il fera toujours parti de mon cœur mais mon cœur es pris maintenant

Elle posa une main sur la cuisse de Spike.

B : Maintenant Angel vit à Los Angeles et combat les forces du mal la bas.

Pendant une demi-heure, les potentielles posèrent des questions sur Angel puis Buffy décident de faire une pause

B : on fait une pause et je vous raconterez l'histoire de Spike

Tous : ok

Les potentielles alla dans la cuisine, Buffy s'apprêta à se lever mais Spike la retiens

B : quoi ?

S : Tu leur raconteras tous

B : je ne sais pas

S : ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation il faut qu'elle sache que j'étais mauvais avant et tout le reste

B : vraiment tout

S : oui

B : d'accord mais tu as changé

S : oui c'est pour ça que tu dois tout leur raconter je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours

B : je t'aime aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine

10minutes plus tard

Les potentielles s'étaient assis dans le canapé et d'autre par terre.

Spike s'assoit sur le fauteuil, quand Buffy passa devant lui, il l'attira et elle tomba sur ces genoux

B : Spike

V : Buffy continu on n'est pressé de connaître l'histoire de Spike

_Pensée de Buffy_

_Je suis bien sur ses genoux pourquoi je devrais me lever, de toute façon tout le monde sait que je suis avec lui maintenant et puis je me sens en sécurité et très bien oh il entoure ses bras entour de ma taille j'adore quand il fait ça qu'est ce que je suis bien quel idiote te n'avoir pas comprit avant _

K : Buffy

S : amour tu es là

B : oui oui désolé

Buffy regarda Spike et sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche elle dit je t'aime

S (tout bas) : moi aussi mon cœur

T : Buffy tu raconte maintenant

B : (à Spike) tu m'interrompes si je me trompe

B : voilà le vrai nom de Spike est William et il écrivait des poésies, il a été engendré par Drusilla en 1880 a Londres. William change de nom et se surnomme alors Spike. Il choisit ce surnom car Spike signifie "clou" en anglais et ça rappelle la façon dont il aimait torturer ses victimes avec des rivets de chemin de fer.

M : quel horreur

B (un peu sur la défensive): doucement Michelle il n'est plus cet homme

M : désolé

S : amour elle a raison j'été horrible

B : Ecoutez les filles l'histoire de Spike est euh disons qu'il a fait des choses horribles certes mais il est différents maintenant il a une âme et ça fait beaucoup de différence c'est garce a elle que les hommes se maitrise et puis il nous a souvent aidez et protéger Dawn avant d'avoir son âme vous comprenez

Tous : oui

B : bon je reprends

Elle avait posé ses mains sur celle de Spike qui l'entouré toujours

B : Spike a engendré sa mère qui été malade car il l'aimait très fort et il voulait la garder prés de lui mais sa mère est devenue un vrai monstre, elle menace même de le tuer, Spike n'a alors d'autre choix que de la tuer.

Spike rasera son étreinte

B (en le regardant) : ça va

S : oui je m'en rappelle c'est tout mais ça va

B : tu veux que j'arrête

S : non chaton continu ça va

B : ok

Elle lui sourit

B : Spike, Drusilla, Angelus et Darla s'associent telle une famille et sillonnent le monde où ils dispersent le chaos et la mort. Spike doit apprendre les ficelles du métier et Angelus l'y aide même s'il est toujours en concurrence avec Spike. Avec le temps, Drusilla se rapproche de Spike et il devient son chevalier servant. Mais petit à petit la concurrence entre Angelus et Spike augmente et Spike commence à tout faire pour se distinguer du groupe, pour cela il veut tuer, et surtout tuer la Tueuse dont il venait d'apprendre l'existence.

K : ça bien changé maintenant il veut autre chose de la tueuse

B : Kennedy je t'en pris

K : désolé c'est sorti tout seul

S : amour c'est vrai je veux plus tuer la tueuse je veux la rendre heureuse

M : oh c'est mignon

B (a Spike) : tu as réussi

Spike lui sourit avec tout son amour pour elle _« dommage que les potentielles sont là »._

B : Sa quête l'amène en Chine en 1900, durant la rébellion des Boxers. La Tueuse en activité à ce moment là est une chinoise qui maîtrise bien le combat. Spike garde d'ailleurs de cette lutte une cicatrice au sourcil due à un coup d'épée bien placé. Mais elle vit une erreur et Spike la tuant en la mordant. Il enchaîne ensuite avec le meurtre de sa deuxième Tueuse en 1977 à New York.

S : Les filles je veux juste vous rappelle que ce n'est pas moi enfin pas moi d'aujourd'hui

K : on sait Spike tu es tout gentil maintenant

S : eh

B : c'est vrai et je préfère

S : bon d'accord amour

B : En 1997, il arrive avec Drusilla à Sunnydale, pour tuer la nouvelle Tueuse c'est-à-dire moi, Mais je suis toujours la et quand Angel redevient Angelus, il perd Drusilla. Pour récupérer Drusilla, il m'aide à battre Acathla si je le laisse partir avec Drusilla. Pour cela il m'avait promit qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais à Sunnydale. Il revient cependant un an plus tard, désespéré car Drusilla l'a quitte, il kidnappe Willow et Xander pour que Willow lui fabrique un filtre d'amour mais tout compte fait il repart, Il reviendra à Sunnydale l'année suivante pour récupérer la pierre d'Amarra qui rend les vampires invincibles, mais je lui prends et envoie Oz la porter à Angel. Il va donc à Los Angeles, pour récupérer la pierre, mais il échoue. Quand il revient a Sunnydale, Il se fait immédiatement prendre par les membres de l'Initiative, une armée gouvernementale qui traque les démons et les rend inoffensifs. Il réussit à s'enfuir il se rend dans ma chambre a la fac mais tombe sur Willow et essaye de la tuer mais une affreuse douleur à la tête l'en empêche. Il recommence : pareil. En effet les scientifiques de l'Initiative lui ont implanté une puce qui l'empêche de faire du mal à un être humain. Il ne peut donc plus se nourrir. Il va alors demander de l'aide à Giles qui acceptera en échange d'information sur l'Initiative. Il été à cette période pathétique, il est humilié, se fait nourrir à la paille et doit habiter chez Alex. Il est désespéré, il essaie plusieurs fois de se suicider mais échoue. Willow ne veut plus qu'il reste tout seul de peur qu'il se suicide. Willow va involontairement jeter un sort ce qui a pour résultat que nous voulions nous marié et maintenant on trouve cette journée marante mais a l'époque, on été dégoûtés de ce que nous avions fait car on se détester véritablement.

V : vous avez plus que vous embrassez

K : bon question Veronica

B : non non heureusement enfin a cette époque

K : oui bien sur

S : oui a cette époque parce que maintenant

B : Spike

S : ok je me tais

B : bon je continue, Spike va tenter avec Harmony sa petite amie du moment de se faire retirer la puce par un scientifique. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme ne va pas lui obéir, il lui fait croire qu'il lui enlève mais pose à la place une pièce de 20 cents. Il rend alors des services à Giles pour se faire de l'argent et fait ses courses comme tout le monde. Plus tard il s'allie avec Adam, la créature de l'Initiative qui lui promet de lui enlever la puce. Lors du combat, Spike se rend compte qu'Adam est dans une mauvaise position, il nous aide alors.

S : peu de temps après je rêve d'elle et je me suis aperçu que j'été tombé amoureux d'elle et je n'ai cessais et ne cessera jamais de l'aimer.

M : c'est mignon

B : oui je sais (en regardant amoureusement Spike) mais il s'est passé plein de choses pour qu'on soit vraiment ensemble maintenant.

T : Tu nous raconte

B : oui je fais continuer après il faisait tout pour m'aider, il est toujours à l'écoute mais je ne voyais rien et j'aller chez lui pour des informations. Bref Il m'aide chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, autant pour me soutenir dans les moments durs comme la mort de ma mère, une nuit il ma montrer que Riley mon petit ami de l'époque se faisait montre par des vampires pour ressentir des choses et après une dispute Riley m'a quitté c'est vrai que Spike l'avait fait aussi car il croyait qu'il aurait une chance de sortir avec moi si Riley été plus là.

S : c'est vrai mais je regrette rien et puis c'est a cause de lui que tu m'a quitte l'année dernière.

T : parce que vous êtes sorti ensemble l'année dernier

B : oui et non je poursuis et vous comprendrez d'accord

Toute : ok

B :Plus tard il ma fait sa déclaration et pour me prouver son amour il m'a proposé de tuer Drusilla mais je n'ai pas cru a ses sentiments et ni impressionné par son acte, Drusilla s'échappe et après une bagarre. Et je l'ai rejeté sans ménagement. Finalement, il se fait construire un robot à l'image de Buffy qui est programmé pour se battre et pour l'aimer. La supercherie finit par être découverte par le Scooby Gang qui lui confisque. Entre temps Gloria avait enlevé Spike croyant qu'il était la Clé mais se rend vite compte que ce n'est pas lui. Elle le torture pour savoir qui c'est mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Le Scooby Gang se met en route pour le tuer, pour l'empêcher de révéler que Dawn est la Clé mais il parvient à s'échapper et épuisé, tombant a nos pied Giles et Xander décident te l'épargner tellement il faisait peine à voir. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il a dit à Gloria, alors je me suis fait passer pour le robot. Spike m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être la cause de la perte d'une Summers. J'été émue et je l'embrassais. Spike s'ai rendu compte que c'été moi la vraie Buffy. Lorsque nous somme parties dans le désert pour échapper à Gloria, j'ai emmène Spike malgré les protestations de Giles et Alex. C'été un atout précieux. Finalement lors du combat final j'ai autorise Spike a revenir dans la maison et je lui a demander de prendre soin de Dawn, il me le promis et ce qu'il vit après ma mort.

V : tu es morte ?

B : oui je n'ai pas eu le choix si je voulais sauver le monde et Dawn

S : et ça été horrible vous pouvais savoir a quel point

T : vous étiez ensemble

S : non mais je l'aimais et sa mort a été très douloureuse

B : oui mais je suis revenu et grâce a Willow

S : oui c'est vrai mais je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant, en la serrant dans ces bras

Elle se retourna lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres que Spike approfondi ainsi que Buffy

Michelle se racla la gorge

B : désolé

S : désolé mais tout ses souvenirs me rappelle a quel point je l'aime

B (en le regardant) je t'aime aussi

S (aux potentielles) : vous voulait savoir la suite

K : oh que oui et je suis sur que c'est la plus intéressante

S oui et non disons que il y a eu des bons moments et des moments très douloureux pour non deux mais comment tu sais

K : Willow m'a fait un très bref résumé

B : elle t'a tout raconté

K : non elle m'a juste dit que vous étiez sortie ensemble, que tu as rompu et que ça s'est mal terminer et c'est pour ça que Spike est parti et a récupérer son âme

Spike effaça son sourire en repensant a ce qu'il avait essayé de faire a Buffy, elle le vit et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout es oublié et qu'elle l'aime, il sourit sans conviction.

B : Ecoutez les filles l'histoire va être dur a entendre et a raconter enfin pas toute l'histoire disons en passage en particulier

K : le quel ?

B : vous verrez alors voila Willow m'a donc ressuscitée après quelque mois, Spike veille sur Dawn. Il ne la laisse jamais seule car il a peur qu'elle se fasse à nouveau attaquer. Willow avait réparé le Buffy robot pour les patrouilles et pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons des vampires et des démons que la ville été sans tueuse et que mon père ne récupéré pas Dawn car elle voulait rester ici prés de nos amies. Bref tout le monde a crue que j'été en enfer et je ne voulais pas blesser mes amis alors je me suis confié a Spike lui disant que j'été au paradis, lui seule pouvait me comprendre car il avait vécu la mort et la résurrection. Puis on s'est rapprocher et j'allais mieux. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il est toujours là quand j'été seule. Quand Xander a invoqué le Sweet j'ai embrassé Spike sans que personne ne soit au courant c'est aussi la que j'ai avoué sous l'emprise du sort que j'été au paradis a mes amis.

M : donc tu as embrassé Spike sous l'emprise du sort

B : non c'est quand le Sweet été parti que je l'ai embrassé

M : ok

B : Spike essaye de me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser alors que je lui disais que c'était une erreur, je l'ai rejeter.

K : pauvre Spike

B : oui il a subit pas mal de chose de ma part, j'été horrible avec lui mais maintenant j'essayer de me rattraper(en le regardant et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres)

S : peut être mais c'est moi qui t'es fait plus souffrir, les filles je vais vous raconta la fin voila Buffy et moi on c'est encore embrassait et elle ma rejeté un jour on s'est battu et je me suis aperçu que je pouvais la frapper malgré ma puce, j'ai essayer de mordre une autres personnes mais la puce s'est déclenché heureusement pour moi car sinon elle m'aurait mis un pieu dans le cœur bref donc je me suis dit que c'été elle qui été revenu différente comme j'été déçu et furieux qu'elle n'assume pas ces 2 baisers je voulais lui parler mais on s'est battu et dans le feu de l'action nous somme devenu amant, nous somme sorti ensemble en secret pendant quelque mois car elle avait honte te le dire a ses amis et elle assumé pas enfin sortir ensemble est grand mot car on ne parler presque jamais et puis un jour Riley a débarquer marié et Buffy a ouvert les yeux quand Riley nous a surpris elle a donc rompu définitivement avec moi en me disant qu'elle se servait de moi.

V : tu as l'air de prendre ça bien

S : oui maintenant mais a l'époque j'été vous de rage, j'ai même couché avec Anya après une soirée arroser malheureuse une camera été cacher dans la boutique de magie et ils nous on vu Xander a voulu me tuer et dans la confusion j'ai dit que Buffy et moi avions couché ensemble elle m'a na beaucoup voulu.

B : Tout est vrai mais c'est vrai aussi que je me servais de lui car il y avait qu'avec lui que je ressentais quelque chose mais cette relation cacher me tuer petit à petit et je n'arriver a m'avouer les sentiments que je lui portais lui savait que je ressentais quelque pour lui il la toujours su il s'est lire en moi c'est vrai que c'est bien mais a cette époque je trouve ça énervant.

S (avec une grande tristesse) : et puis j'ai perdu la tête de ne plus pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser et j'avais tellement mal qu'elle refuse mon amour et refoule ses sentiments et quand je suis venu m'excuse pour avoir couché avec Anya on s'est disputé violemment et j'ai essayé de (encore plus triste) d'abuser d'elle.

Les potentielles : OH

B : mais tout ça est du passer et puis il n'avait pas d'âme et se contrôler pas maintenant tout est différents c'est que ça n'excuse pas son geste mais j'ai comme même une part de responsabilité

S : non amour tout est de ma faute

B : Spike arrête tu sais que c'est vrai

M (a Buffy): alors tu lui es pardonné

B : oui ça été long mais oui et puis il est revenu avec une âme

K : alors c'est pour ça que tu es parti

S : oui j'avais tellement honte et je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que j'avais fait et j'été très en colère contre moi et elle et en discutant avec Clément j'ai comprit que c'était la puce que j'avais dans le cerveau qui été le problème alors je suis parti en Afrique voir un démon pour la faire retirer et donner a la tueuse se qu'elle mérité mais le démon a lu au fond de moi et après des épreuves très difficiles ma rendu mon âme.

M : si je comprends bien le démon a lu en toi que tu voulais récupérée ton âme pour Buffy pour avoir ce qu'elle mérité

S : oui c'est ça mais moi-même j'été tellement anéanti et en colère que je me suis pas aperçu de ce que je voulais mais c'est bien au fond de moi

M : votre histoire n'est pas banale

B : ça c'est sur

V : Buffy tu as de la chance

B (en regardant Spike avec tendresse) : oui maintenant je le sais

M : Buffy j'ai une question délicate à te poser

B : vas y si je peux de répondre je le verrai

M : si tu avais avoué toute suite tes sentiments pour Spike tu crois que ça serait passé différemment

S : Amour laisse moi répondre

B : d'accord

S : Malgré la souffrance que j'ai eu je ne lui en veux pas du tout c'est grâce à elle que j'ai une âme et je ne regrette rien enfin si une chose mais le fais qu'elle s'est servi de moi ma donner une âme et c'est grâce a cette âme que je peux mieux la comprendre et ressentir d'autres émotions je ne sais pas pour Buffy mais elle n'a rien a ce reprochait

M : tu es vraiment folle d'elle alors

S : oui et depuis longtemps

B : c'est vrai que dés fois je pense a ce que ça aurai être si j'avais avoué mes sentiments ou du moins lui faire comprendre que j'été pas bien je lui ai dit trop tard mais quand je vois ce qu'il a fait pour moi et que je peux l'aimer librement maintenant qu'il a une âme je refuse de me le reprocher ce qui est arrivé et arriver on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

V : tu as raison (a Spike) qu'est ce que ça ta fait de récupérée ton âme

B : ça l'a rendu fou

Ils se mettent tous à rire

S : oui elle a raison je suis devenu fou mais aussi a cause de la force mais maintenant tout es revenu dans l'ordre je ne fais plus de mal, je n'ai plus de puce et je ne suis plus contrôler par la force et le plus important je suis avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde

Tous : oh que c'est mignon

B : bon aller les filles au lit car on a une guerre à préparer comme même

M : t'es pas drôle Buffy

S non elle a raison il faut dormir

V : tu es toujours de son côte

S : c'est normal je l'aime et puis je suis un vampire elle peut me tuer encore

Ils se mettent tous à rigoler

Buffy et Spike se levèrent et se dirigent vers le sous sol

B et S : bonne nuit les filles

Tous : bonne nuit les amoureux pas trop de bruit

Spike et Buffy se retourne leur lançant un regard étonné.

Ils descendirent au sous sol, Spike se mit en boxer et Buffy en nuisette puis s'allongent sur le lit de Spike

S : ça va amour je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de parler de nous

B : oui je vais bien et tu veux que je te dise en bien cette petite discussion m'a fait du bien au contraire

S : ah bon c'est vrai tu as peut être raison je me sens plus soulager je crois

B oui moi aussi notre relation peur tourné la page sur ce passage de notre histoire et on peut commencer une nouvelle page sans violence sans remords et avec beaucoup d'amour (en l'embrassant)

S (en l'embrassant) : oui avec beaucoup d'amour tu vrai amour mais aussi de la tendresse comme ça (en lui caressant le ventre sous son débardeur)

B (tout bas): Spike

Elle sentait le désir montée comme a chaque fois que Spike la caressait.

S : oui amour

Buffy l'embrassa, leur baiser devenait passionné, Spike s'allongea sur Buffy. Buffy écarta les jambes, sentant le sexe durci de Spike contre le bas de son ventre. Ils enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qu'il avait. Buffy prit le visage de Spike dans ses mains. Ce dernier l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Spike pénétra Buffy, qui jouit immédiatement de plaisir. C'était très intense. Leur cœur battait la chamade à l'unisson. Buffy gémissait de plaisir sous les va et viens de Spike. Spike sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Buffy, son doux parfum, ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Buffy se cambra, Spike son orgasme et celui de Buffy venir l'embrassa afin t'étouffer le bruit.

Spike se rallongea et Buffy se blottit contre lui la tête sur son épaule.

S : je t'aime Amour

B : je t'aime aussi Spike

fin


End file.
